Load bearing vehicles may be used to carry and transport loads in a variety of settings, for example, in a manufacturing facility or a warehouse. Load constraining devices may be coupled to a vehicle to provide lateral constraint to the load being carried and transported by the vehicle. The load constraining devices may be coupled to the vehicle to provide a barrier and inhibit lateral movement of the load off of the vehicle. In some instances, the load constraining devices can be removed as a constraint to facilitate removal of the load from the vehicle. However, users can forget to replace the load constraining devices, leaving the load unconstrained, allowing the load to fall off the vehicle unintentionally.
Accordingly, other load constraining devices may be desired to provide lateral constraint to a load during vehicle operation without user intervention.